mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
She's Koala That
She's Koala That is the twentieth episode of season one. Synopsis Adam befriends an annoying koala bear named Deidre who talks about eucalyptus and other things. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Deidre Koala *Jake Spidermonkey *Lupe Toucan Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Ingrid Giraffe *Henry Armadillo *Janet Musk Ox *Cree Fox *Joanna Egret *Otter Kid Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (opening) * Amusement #3 – Franco Micalizzi (“We’re gonna need a sub.”) * Didgeridoo Morning – Garry Hardman, Brian Beamish, Peter Benson (“Hey, how about that koala girl?”) * Schlock Shock #35.02 – Kevin Hiatt (Deidre notices Adam) * Elastic Tango – Otto Sieben (later in the cafeteria) * Emu – Garry Hardman, Brian Beamish, Peter Benson (“Excuse me. Can I sit here?”) * The Puzzle #8 – Franco Micalizzi (Adam and Deidre are now “friends”) * Thanks for Everything (A) – Dick Walter (brief song during the friendship montage) * Amusement #3 – Franco Micalizzi (“Dang! We’re running out of players!”) * Dingo – Garry Hardman, Brian Beamish, Peter Benson (“Any friend of Adam’s is a friend of mine.”) * Emu – Garry Hardman, Brian Beamish, Peter Benson (Deidre’s still talking) * Late Night – Charles Blaker, Kevin Hiatt (“Makeover!”) * Buenos Aires (B) – Norman Candler (Montage Groomers) * Breaths and Whispers – Ennio Morricone (the “new” Deidre) * Dingo – Garry Hardman, Brian Beamish, Peter Benson (Deidre wants cooler friends) * Latin A Go Go – Eddie Safranski (“Why that ungrateful…”) * Emu – Garry Hardman, Brian Beamish, Peter Benson (the cheerleaders befriend Deidre) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (ending) * Dingo – Garry Hardman, Brian Beamish, Peter Benson (end credits scene) Trivia *The title is a pun on "She's All That". *A preview for this episode was shown before the previous episode aired. *The teams for the volleyball team, were strangely uneven, with Adam, Windsor, Ingrid, and Slips being together on a team of four, while only Lupe and Jake opposed them on a team of two. Why they didn't transfer one member from the team of four to the opposing side, to even things out, is unknown. *First appearance of Deidre Koala. *Lupe proves to be much stronger than she looks, just like she mentioned in "Bad News Bear". *This episode features the song "Thanks for Everything", a third party public domain song, created by an unknown singer. The song has been used as stock music in a few Cartoon Network shows. *The fourth wall is broken when Jake and Lupe take Deidre to a salon called "Montage Groomers". *Credits Gag: Deidre eating eucalyptus. Gallery The Pack Playing Volleyball.png Jake and Lupe Playing Coconut Volleyball.png Coconut Comes Their Way.png Coconut Meteor.png Coconut Crater.png Jake and Lupe High Five.png Jake and Lupe Notice Henry.png Lupe Uses Henry as a Volleyball.png Henry Ball Comet.png Run and Panic.png Henry Crushes Slips.png We Need to Sub For Slips.png Adam Talks to Popular Cheerleaders.png Cheerleaders Are Too Popular To Play Volleyball.png Deidre Eating Eucalyptis.png Ingrid and Windsor Do Not Like Deidre.png Adam Wonders Why Nobody Likes Deidre.png Deidre Makes Big Eyes.png The Lunchroom is Crowded.png The Gang Looks for a Place to Sit.png Sea Cows.png Adam Points Out a Nice Seat.png Deidre At The Koala Table.png The Others Fear Deidre.png Ingrid, Lupe, and Slips Pile Up by the Sea Cows.png Windsor Uses an Animal Analogy.png Deidre Sitting There.png Jake and Windsor Zip Away.png Jake Goes Up Windsor's Ass.png Adam Interacts With Deidre.png Deidre You May.png Oh Man Balonga Again.png Deidre Rambles On.png That's Too Bad.png Deidre Details Her Disgusting Diseases.png Adam Realizes Deidre is Annoying.png Deidre Pours Herself Some Yuck.png Deidre Drinking Eucalyptis Juice.png Deidre's Gross Swallowing Neck.png Deidre Looking Stupid.png Adam Grossed Out.png Wanna Sip.png Adam WIshes He Was Away From Deidre.png Everyone Having More Fun Eating With The Sea Cows.png Adam and Deidre Become Friends.png Deidre on Adam's Back.png Thanks for Everything.png Adam and Deidre Biking and Swimming.png Adam and Deidre Brushing Their Teeth and Doing Math.png Adam and Deidre Photo Booth.png More Coconut Volleyball.png Lupe Whaps Another Coconut.png Windsor Coconut Face.png Lupe is Running Out of Players.png Adam Introduces Deidre to Everyone.png Deidre Comes Back Once More.png Beaten Up Friends Still Hate Deidre.png Adam Stops Slips and Ingrid.png Deidre Feels Joy.png Deidre Offers Eucalyptis Jerkey.png Jake and Lupe Freak Out Over Deidre.png Adam Stops Jake and Lupe.png Lupe Tells Adam He Made His Choice.png Adam Begs For Help Getting Rid of Deidre.png We Could Play Her at Volleyball.png Adam Explains Deidre's Diseases.png Jake and Lupe Get on Adam's Case.png Deidre is Not That Bad.png Deide is That Bad.png Okay She's That Bad.png Deidre Needs a Makeover.png Jake and Lupe Take Off With Deidre.png Montage Groomers.png She's Koala That 2.png Giving Deidre a Makeover.png Deidre the Clown.png Deidre the Navy Girl.png Deidre the Chinese GIrl.png Jake and Lupe Introduce the New Deidre.png Reacting to the New Deidre.png The New Deidre.png Less is the New More.png Deidre Sees Her New Self.png Deidre is Too Cool for the Pack Now.png Lupe Pissed at Deidre.png Jake Stops Lupe Before She Causes Chaos.png Jake Says Something Wise.png Lupe is Confused.png Jake Forgets That Phrase.png Deidre Befrieds Cheerleaders.png Deidre Should Be a Cheerleader.png Deidre Accepts.png Deidre Walks Off With Her New Friends.png Losing Deidre to the Cheerleaders.png Koala's Well That Ends Well.png Adam Covered in Coconuts.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Lupe episodes